


Tear You Apart

by MultiColoredRainbowPerson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiColoredRainbowPerson/pseuds/MultiColoredRainbowPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song-fic I was forced to put on here. Hope you all like it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

_Got a big plan, his mind’s set, maybe it’s right._

Gamzee Makara, the slob of town, was hosting a ball to welcome one of the richer families from out of town. He was dressed very fancy for once and it shocked everyone. He looked so formal and had a feeling he would impress them, the Maryams.

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight._

They had a young daughter just one year younger than himself named Kanaya. She was the most beautiful of them all and many men wanted to have her hand, one of them being Gamzee. His plan was to ask her to dance, since he was the host, and then maybe ask her to be his girlfriend if he found the courage.

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign._

Karkat was at the door and on the lookout for the guests of honour. He found them and immediately whispered to Sollux who looked over at Gamzee and nodding. The guests had arrived.

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind._

Many thoughts ran through his mind, obscenities and vulgar images. A particular sequence kept reaccuring to him of Kanaya herself being pinned to a wall by himself and being dominated by his kisses and embrace. He quickly snapped back to reality, dispelling the images and replacing them with images of a naked Karkat. He would definitely not be able to do that tonight.

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her._

He greeted them politely, the Sire first, followed by his lady, and finally the beauty. He bowed and kissed her hand like a proper gentleman and smiled up at her from that position before straightening himself up and asking her for a dance later in the evening.

_Best friend, it’s no thing, maybe it slipped._

Gamzee noticed Karkat and Sollux, his two asshole best friends, talking to her as the evening progressed. He then felt his heart sink as he noticed her look at him and as soon as their eyes met her cheeks reddened and she quickly looked back to his two buddies.

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like._

He was now panicking inside his mind, trying to figure out what his friends had said about him but at the same time he felt himself getting more attracted to her with each passing moment. If this wasn’t hell, then he didn’t know what was.

_When she walked in, he froze up, leave it to fright._

He was sitting down inside, enjoying the three course meal he had organized to be served to everyone when he noticed her walk to his table and sit down with her parents. She briefly glanced at him and then down at her meal, making him panic further and a million questions ran through his head. ‘What if she doesn’t like the food? What if they said something bad about me and now she hates me? What if they told her about the real me and she’s into guys that only her parents would approve of?’

_It’s cute in a way, till you cannot speak._

Her mother nudged her and whispered something to her, and she looked him in the eyes without any trace of anything really. “Mr. Makara, may you please pass me the salt?” He stared dumbfounded and was going to say something but since he couldn’t find his voice he just passed it to her without a word, their hands brushing against one another.

_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak._

He got up and excused himself to his guests, saying he needed to go out for some air. Sollux and Karkat also excused themselves and followed him out, each of them lighting up a cigarette as soon as they stepped out. Gamzee leaned on the railing of the white ceramic balcony, feeling his body shaking, his knees the worst.

_Escape was just a nod and a casual wave._

He had not seen his father inside but had nodded to his grandmother and waved at his mother, hoping that no one had noticed how badly he was shaking and what that girl was doing to him. His demeanour was slowly crumbling.

_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days._

He was sure that his friends would laugh at him and make fun of how he couldn’t stay in his pants for too long in the presence of this girl. He knew his reputation was on the line and this one girl was making it go down the drain with every minute passing.

_It’s only just a crush, it’ll go away._

He hoped that this would not last and that he could go back to being the cool and untouchable Gamzee he was mere hours before. This was getting ridiculous and he needed it to stop immediately.

_It’s just like all the others, it’ll go away._

He was positive that this fling would not last. None of them did and it didn’t bother him. What bothered him was his uncertainty as to how positive he was about said thought.

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don’t know._

He was getting worried at the idea that it would haunt him forever. He knew for certain that she could not like him. They were from completely different social classes and she could never accept a delinquent like him. No, he was not deemed to be with a princess, far from.

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow._

They headed back inside and all the while he was warring with his thoughts inside his head, praying that these thoughts and feelings would leave him alone already and he could be at peace once more. The more he tried to get rid of them the more vivid the images would get.

_I want to hold you close._

The images came back again, this time stronger. He imagined himself holding the girl against him, her back to his chest and his hands on her waist as he inhaled her scent.

_Skin pressed against me tight._

He tightened his hold on her, pressing her to the general area of his pants so she could feel him, gasping as she did. Lie still, close your eyes girl. They were then lying down in a bed, him on top of her and her beautiful jade green eyes staring into his oddly coloured indigo ones, him coaxing her into calming down and enjoying it and that she close her eyes.

_So lovely, it feels so right._

He imagined her naked and below him, her beautiful form beneath and even more lovely at its most carnal stage. The thoughts made him feel as though he was being dirty-minded and repulsing, but the idea of it made it seem as though it was just right, just how it was supposed to be.

_I want to hold you close._

He held her body close to his as they continued to make love, feeling his body heat up at the thoughts running through his mind.

_Soft breath, beating heart._

Her breaths were not shallow nor like those of a mad-woman but soft and sweet, her heart-beat driving him to insanity as he listened to it.

_As I whisper in your ear._

He leaned down and breathed onto her ear, her breaths and moans sounding so sweet to him. He then whispered into her ear what he had been wanting to do for so long.

_I wanna fucking tear you apart._

The thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the waiter came and placed a new plate in front of him. He looked around and sighed in content, glad that no one had noticed. Well, that’s what he thought.

_Then he walked up and told her, maybe it’d pass._

After that part of the meal was finished, he got up as the music resumed. He strode halfway around the table and stood in front of her, bowing slightly and holding out his hand. “M’lady, I do believe it is time for us to dance.”

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance._

They spoke about minor things, finding out a bit about each other. They seemed to be getting a bit uncomfortable and Gamzee was losing faith in his plan. He wasn’t sure what to talk about anymore except ask the stupidest of questions.

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there._

As he was twirling her, right after bringing her back, his hand brushed against her breast and she didn’t flinch nor look at him wrong, but she didn’t show anything at all though it was hard to tell as he slowly moved his hand down.

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare._

She whispered low enough for only him to hear as she stared into his eyes and spoke. “I must admit that I have feelings for you, Gamzee, and from what your friends have said it seems that you have feelings for me too.” His eyes automatically landed on hers and they stared at each other while still dancing, barely blinking and never looking away.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do._

When the song ended they backed up a small foot away, staring at each other still. He bowed, never breaking the connection, and she curtsied, staring into his eyes all the while. It was almost as though their eyes were forever locked in a stare. They were now unsure of what to do next.

_Cause there’s always repercussions when you’re dating in school._

They were both still in high school, him in his last year and she had one year left. He wondered if he should ask her out on a date and wondered if anyone would accept them seeing each other.

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass._

He didn’t have to think for too long before he felt a pair of lips press themselves to his. He looked down and found that she had made the first move after all and had kissed him. She pulled back before he had the chance to even acknowledge what had happened, leaving him a bit saddened.

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last._

His mind was racing with questions that he was unsure of if he should ask her. Although he had had many other girlfriends in the past and had left them all, he found himself unsure of what it meant with her. If this was just a kiss and a goodbye or a kiss that opened new doors.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad._

His mind went back to his previous thoughts of dominating her, the images even more clear this time, more detailed. He was silently praying that she would not notice his body’s reactions.

_Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy._

As they went to sit back down, he couldn’t stop the images of making her cry out his name from invading his mind. The fact that they were in a very public, very open space and that she was sitting right across from him, her beautiful self just smiling at him did not help his sanity one bit.

_Now a little crush turned into a like._

It was official, this was now not just a fling of his but something more. The emotions he felt were too strong for him to deny them any longer.

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her._

He was counting all his past girlfriends, trying to stop the next image of himself grabbing her forcefully by the hair, her moaning at the pain, and whispering dirty things into her ear.

_I want to hold you close._

The images were coming non-stop and he was seriously questioning his sanity and blaming his male body for everything that was happening tonight. He was also blaming his feelings for making him insane.

_Skin pressed against me tight._

He imagined the same as before, only he could see her smooth skin in more detail as he encircled his arms around her waist. She was wearing a long jade dress, no sleeves but with black silk gloves. It revealed every single one of her curves and even maybe enhancing her bust size, making him crawl further into insanity.

_Lie still, close your eyes girl._

Her skin was pale, but not so pale that it was a sickly color. It was pale and smooth, not a blemish on her body. She was truly beautiful as she writhed beneath him.

_So lovely, it feels so right._

He looked at her from across the table. She was looking at him as well. His breath caught in his throat as he caught her smile. It was seemingly innocent, but he knew better from the gaze that she sent his way. Making his whole body shudder involuntarily. Yup, his friends would definitely make fun of him for this.

_I want to hold you close._

They were having their little staring contest and the whole world around them was tuned out, only tuned back in when dessert was served in front of them. He was looking at her even while eating his sweets, and she did just the same. He wondered if she knew of the images running through his mind.

_Soft breath, beating heart._

He noticed every little detail about her even though he was sitting across from her. She was studying him as he was studying her, the images making it seem even more detailed, as though watching the same movie three times.

_As I whisper in your ear._

His breath caught in his throat as she licked her lips, almost as though she was imagining the same sort of scenario as he. As he stared into her eyes, the pupils seemed to be dilating, but that may have been a trick of his eyes.

_I wanna fucking tear you apart._

His muscles tightened as she smiled tentatively at him. He held himself from pouncing. He glanced briefly around the table and sighed in relief once more as he realized that no one had noticed the interaction between the two.

_I want to hold you close._

He finished his dessert rather quickly and she had just set hers aside, not even half eaten. He slowly and seemingly calmly made his way to her. She stood up and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the dance floor for another dance.

_Skin pressed against me tight._

The song was much faster than most of the songs that had been played previously. It was one that required less skin contact, but more physical awareness than all others. This was just the song that could drive him over the edge if he were not careful.

_Lie still, close your eyes girl._

She had her eyes closed as he held her by the waist and lifted her with ease. He was impressed at how light she was and his senses turned hyper aware at exactly where his hands were. The most shocking part was that her reaction was not negative at all.

_So lovely, it feels so right._

He carefully set her down and they continued to dance, silently but joyfully. It was a feeling more intense than any other, even the previous dance was nothing compared to this. It just felt natural to him.

_I want to hold you close._

Their staring contest resumed as soon as he had set her down and they were oblivious to the world. They were not the only dancers on the floor, but they seemed to be in their own little world.

_Soft breath, beating heart._

Once again he heard her heartbeat, and realized that they matched in pace. His intake of breath was hers, and her exhale was his. They were one as they danced, never different. He was not superior to her and she was not superior to him, they were equal in every way, and it made him go crazy.

_As I whisper in your ear._

The song came to a close and a slow one came on. They danced still, hand in hand, and he held her body flush against him. He needed not to hold her for she had pressed her body against his on her own. He leaned down so that he could whisper to her. “Would you like to retire to my quarters for the evening?”

_I wanna fucking tear you apart._

She nodded vigorously and pulled away, smirking slightly while looking at him. It vanished as quickly as it had come and she smiled while walking over to the table, announcing to her parents that Gamzee would show her the room she would stay in and they were both retiring for the evening.

_I want to hold you close._

They made their way up the main stair case and once out of view from the others he pinned her to the wall and stared into her eyes. She looked into his, no smile or emotion on her features, except for her eyes which revealed such an intensity to them. 

_Skin pressed against me tight._

He nearly smashed his lips against hers, crushing his body to hers yet careful enough not to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he then picked her up, carefully carrying her to his room as they kissed, the passion between the two increasing with every step.

_Lie still, close your eyes girl._

He walked in and closed the door, pinning her against it. He let go of her lips, wet and full and beautiful, to assault her neck. First hungry, lust-filled kisses and then animalistic bites. He made sure that he wouldn’t leave a mark, at least not yet.

_So lovely, it feels so right._

He snuck back up and pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her half-lidded ones. They were a shade of jade that shun despite the lack of light. The moonlight was their only witness and he’d make sure that no one else would ever get to see her this way, in this form of beauty that beat all else.

_I want to hold you close._

He quickly directed them onto the bed, placing her down at the edge and then moving onto it, on top of her. He continued kissing her with all his might while his hands moved to remove her clothing without tearing it. He was not gentle about it either.

_Soft breath, beating heart._

He quickened his pace and soon she was naked, and so was he. He looked into her eyes with a question, though the answer was more than obvious by the way she was looking at him. He kissed her roughly once more and then his imagination took over as he replayed the images.

_As I whisper in your ear._

He was now in ecstasy, never having been happier than at the moment. He was making love to the girl that had haunted his dreams for many a night. They were in the middle of their activity when he leaned down and told her softly exactly what he wished to do to her, saving the best for last. With his last explanations of his imaginations, he whispered in a heavily lust-filled tone that left no room for any doubt.

_I wanna fucking tear you apart._

**Author's Note:**

> I created this a whiiiile ago (started two months ago and just finished last week from today) and I hope no one kills me -looks out for angry villagers- Please comment!


End file.
